Fire Emblem: Tides of War
by Xetjsin
Summary: A young man finds himself caught up in a struggle he doesn't want. He never looked to be a hero but his destiny was forced upon him in a country filled with war. This is my first story ive ever written, so please I would appreciate Reviews and comments.
1. Chapter 1: Tides of War

**Chapter 1: Tides of War**

It was a cold windy day; the town seemed almost empty now as everyone gathered in one place. The sun had begun to lower itself in the sky and gave off an orange and pink light through the sky. In a small village caught up in a war between two kingdoms a man realized nothing is sacred in the flames of hatred.

Derek stood in the middle of the group of townspeople, wearing formal clothing. He stood in front of a newly filled grave, which read the name of his father. "We didn't deserve this..." He thought to himself as his eyes wandered to all the newly filled spaces in the ground. "None of us were soldiers..." His face twisted from despair to anger as he walked away. He didn't know what he would do, but something told him that he had to make something change. He wandered the empty streets lost in his thoughts before a man approached him. "Are you the eldest son of Lord Nephilim?" He asked in a serious tone. Derek stopped and nodded to the man. "Yes. Yes I am." The strange man shrouded in a cloak, most obviously a shaman held out a sword-his father's treasured blade. "This was written to be yours upon his death. Take it with honor." Derek regretfully reached out and grasped the sheath of his new blade; a single tear ran down his face. "My father died two days ago...and your already giving his stuff away...vultures never cease to amaze me..." The man laughed. "His will read to deliver this as soon as he were buried." with that he left silently, leaving Derek alone and holding the one item his father cherished most.

Back at the gravesite.

A young girl around the same age as Derek watched him leave. She was crying heavily for both the grief of the Lord's death, and for seeing the man she loved her entire life turn his back and walk away. She wanted to follow him, her fingers played with the bottom of her purple tunic, her hair hung in her face caked to her cheeks from the moisture of her tears. After several minutes she decided to go after Derek and console him. She searched to no avail and had given up when she saw the two men talking. Upon realizing who it was she ran to him and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for your loss..." She still was sobbing.

"It's fine; it's not really your concern Bethany." Derek mumbled as he pushed her away from him. "And I told you not to touch me..." He looked at her emotionlessly. "S...sorry...I just want you to know your not alone." she replied sadly as she looked to the ground. "I'm not alone...but I have nothing left either." He said before walking away, leaving the girl as she dropped to her knees and cried harder.

Derek returned to his large home and immediately began packing clothes and rations. He made sure to bring plenty of vulnaries incase he had to fight at anytime. He planned to walked to both countries and settle this war in any way necessary. Once he was finished packing he got dinner and then went to bed.

The next morning.

Derek awoke to a loud thud. He quickly jumped up and opened the curtains and ran down stairs. He saw Bethany sitting under the window rubbing her backside. "Ouch..." she mumbled."I just know he heard that too!" She looked up to see Derek already dressed and heading quickly for the door. "Hey! Wait! She screamed and went after him. "You don't plan to travel alone do you?" she asked curiously, her hands behind her back. "Yeah...it was the plan." He answered, walking faster. "Well you can't!" she exclaimed, fighting to keep up. "You'll just get in trouble and fights every step of the way. You need someone that knows how to talk to people so that you stay out of trouble." she grinned. "And let me guess..." Bethany cut him off. "I'm perfect for this!" she waved a finger. "But you know...you should bring at least one mounted knight so they can ride ahead and scout for you!" Derek just sighed. "You're enjoying this way too much..."


	2. Chapter 2: High Spirits

**Chapter 2: High Spirits**

The Dephonise Empire, successful in their raid of Yunole village, part of Dracaena. Dephonise and Dracaena have been waging war for over a hundred years, a century trapped in stalemate until now.

Emperor Avron stands at the head of his army, holding a goblet. "To your victory in battle!!" He cheered, followed by the other knights, mainly horse mounted or wyvern riders. One small cleric stood out from the rest of them, a small woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. She didn't look like the kind of person that belonged in an army. She was clad in cleric robes and was traveling to become a priestess for the church. She just smiled and tried to move away from the men as they drank and partied. She thought about all the death she had helped cause and cried in her tent.

Avron stood in his golden armor, his black Wyvern obediently at his side. "If we continue like this, we will soon have the world!" His army cheered again. Their spirits high from the battle. Katie cried more as she heard them cheer louder and louder. "How can someone be this happy, while there are others so obviously equally as upset!?" She thought to herself, face buried in her pillow. She eventually cried herself to sleep, covered from head to toe under her blankets and breathing heavily into her pillow.

A woman stood behind Avron a cape tied tightly around her neck, reaching up to hide the lower half of her face, she didn't wear much on the side of clothing, just enough to stay decent but still be able to move freely. She had two daggers, one on each leg and had flaming red hair in a pony tail reaching mid back and overshadowing her eyes in the front. Very few knew her true name, but all knew of the harbinger of death. She had found herself oddly befriended by the very opposite female, Katie.

The Harbinger didn't party, didn't celebrate, she looked as though she were a statue, only moving to perform a killing strike, a common style for an assassin. Avron turned to her and laughed. "Go check on our cleric, I wouldn't want her to miss out on the festivities.

She nodded silently and walked, not even snapping a twig under her feet. "The boss wants you." She said softly as she heard the sobbing. "You'll get used to the killing, don't worry." Katie woke up and looked at the woman. "That's exactly what I am worried about though Jessica…" The female assassin smiled. "Don't call me that here…If you don't go now, it's our heads on pikes too…what would you do?" Katie smiled. "Run away…never fight again..."

Something seemed to change in the battle hardened woman. She smiled ever so lightly. "Then….let the winds carry us in the arms of mother earth and father sky Young Katie…" She turned and left, Katie Promptly following behind, looking for a life of peace, their hearts light with happiness now


	3. Chapter 3: Seeds of Discontent

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the rights to Fire Emblem, I make nothing for coming up with this story. I do it purely for the enjoyment(I hope) of the readers. This is the first time I've written any sort of fanfic and I would love to get some reviews. Now for the chapter, Thank you.

Chapter 3: Seeds of Discontent

Derek stared at the sky as everyone around him slept. It had been three days now since they left his town. His small group now consisted of himself, Bethany, Bethany's brother Grenz, who was a scholar in the arts of Anima magic. He sighed and thought to himself _What the hell have I gotten myself into? This was supposed to be me just going after the bastards... Why do they have to come along too?_ He sat up and looked around momentarily before grabbing his gear and sneaking away. _Sorry Bethany but I want to do this on my own…_

Once Derek could no longer see the campfire he began walking at a normal pace. The sun would rise in a few hours and he wanted to get as far away as possible. _The emperial border should be about a half mile north of the next town…_ He told himself as he tried to map the land out in his memory.

As the sun rose and Bethany awoke to find Derek's sleeping bag empty she shook Grenz violently. "HE'S GONE!!!" she screamed. Grenz just rolled over and yawned. "Probably going to the bathroom, calm down Bethany…" Bethany continued her crying as she started packing her stuff. "Fine…you stay here and sleep I'm looking for Derek!" She slung her bow over her shoulder and strapped the quiver to her waist and started to run through the field, hoping he went to town. Grenz sighed a few minutes later and got up and followed after her with his tome in hand. _That girls gonna be the death of me…I swear. _He sighed.

Derek reached the town and walked through the main roads, staring at the weapons and staves that layed about to draw warriors in. Just as he was about to leave through the northern exit he heard a scream. Instinctively he spun around with his hand on his sword.

A little girl ran scared as bandits began to swarm the village burning houses to the ground. "How dare they…?" He growled as memories of his town burned into his mind. In a fell strike he charged at one of the bandits, slicing clean through his stomach. His sword began to glow and howl after the blood shed. Derek stared at his blade and smiled. "I see….so you want to protect them too do you?"

Bethany and Grenz made it into the town just before it went into lockdown. They saw A bandit raise his axe to strike a young boy of eleven down. Bethany grabbed her arrow and shot into the bandit's shoulder, halting the attack. The young boy grabbed the gold purse the bandit held and ran. Grenz laughed. "The little brats a pickpocket!" He felt a sharp pain in his leg and saw the head of an arrow sticking out of his shin. "BASTARD!" he screamed as he spun around chanting a thunder spell at the enemy archer, Bethany's own bolt from her bow struck at the same time and acted like a lightning rod. Grenz pulled the arrow out and drank a vulnary. "Lets find Derek…" Bethany smiled and nodded before running off.

Several hours had passed and it was now well into the after noon hours of the day. The bandits had all been killed and the bodies burned. Bethany finally found Derek and she smacked him. "WHY'D YOU LEAVE!?" she asked before hugging him tightly. "I was worried…" Derek stood there and sighed. "I don't want you following me…This is my battle." Grenz stood at the end of the street and watched the two. _I swear….if he hurts her I will kill him._ He had already not liked Derek since they were kids, but now, knowing his sister loved the man, he absolutely hated him.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape!

**Chapter 4: Escape**

The young Cleric, Katie, and the deadly Assassin, Jessica had been on the run for two days now. A few groups of Dephonile mounted knights pursued them, but 'The Harbinger of Death' dispatched them with inhuman ease. Now, the two women rested in a small camp they set up deep within a forest.

"Do you think we can find somewhere to be free?" Katie asked worriedly. Her fingers gently slide across the handle of her recovery staff, as they always did when she was nervous. "Don't worry..." Jessica said softly. Her crimson hair was matted to her face from dirt and sweat. "I said I wouldn't rest until your happy. if that means I have to kill the entire army to find your paradise, I will." Katie just smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered weakly while her stomach growled hungrily. "How can you kill so easily?" Katie asked after a few minutes of silence, the thought had been racking on her mind. Her friend was so sweet and seemed so innocent, like a totally different person than when she was in a battle. Her aura even, felt different. Jessica just smiled and looked at the Cleric. "I was raised with a knife in hand...I know nothing else...kill or be killed." she said, looking down into the fire. It was obvious to any who would look at her, that she was hiding something painful of her past.

Katie sighed and nodded. "I see..think you could teach me?" Jessica's eyes narrowed. "Blood does not belong on your hands, allow me to burden those pains. You just focus on your prayer." Katie sighed, feeling completely useless. Feeling that the conversation was over, she went into her tent to try and get some sleep for the night. Jessica smiled and relaxed, setting her knife down as an arrow shot from the bushes, hitting her in the chest. "Katie, RUN!!" she screamed as she fell over into a pool of blood.


	5. Chapter 5: Prisoner of War

Chapter 5: Prisoner of War 

Katie bolted from the tent and ran into the forest. Her heart was hammering and her cheeks stained with tears. "Why..?" She thought to herself. The poor Cleric girl ran until her lungs felt like they were on fire. She saw a small town, as she broke through the forest. She reached out for it but soon her vision blurred and she collapsed.

The Dephonile soldiers picked up the limp body of the beautiful Assassin and dragged it back to the commanding officer. "We brought one of the girls, Sir. The tall man clad in golden armor growled. "I said unharmed!" An archer with deep blue hair stepped out. "I made sure I missed her vitals...She merely lost conciousness.." General Aden smiled grimly. "Good, take her to my quarters, and remove all weapons from her person, I will interrogate her soon." The soldiers nodded and dragged the limp body away as ordered.

Aden walked into his quarters and tied Jessica against the wall, her hands above her head. Jessica slowly opened her eyes while Aden applied some Ether to her wounds. Aden smiled grimly as his brown eyes locked with her's. "Your going to obey me, or else..." Jessica laughed. "Or else what?" Aden looked at her and licked his lips, showing his intentions and causing Jessica to squirm. "You can do nothing to me that hasn't been done already you piece of-" Aden cut her off with a hard backhand. Jessica's head hung low again as she fought to push the pain from the plated guantlet hitting her away. "Like I said...nothing new..." She laughed. "Where did you send the Cleric?" Aden asked, pacing back and forth slowly. "To somewhere safe...where you won't get her!" she screamed and spit at the large man. Aden growled and punched her in the stomach, causing Jessica to choke and wheeze. "Answer me!" He growled as he tugged her head up to look at him. "I did, you fat bastard!" She growled right back, spiting at him again, this time hitting him in the eye. He threw her head back, slamming it into the concrete behind her. "Where were you fleeing?" He asked again. "Somewhere...nice...lots of flowers...no...disgusting perverts or horny toads." She answered, glaring at the man defiantly as he proceeded to punch her again, this time making her go unconcious.

Derek having Accepted his friend's help finally led them from the town, seeing a forest. "I think that might be the safest route he said, walking towards it. Bethany ran ahead. "Someone's there!!" she screamed as she saw the figure of a young girl laying motionless on the path into the forest. "Careful, it could be an enemy!" Grenz called after her.


End file.
